


Those Three Words

by Out-of-Character217 (Out_of_Character217)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bondage, Edge Play, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Safewords, control play, the L word!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_of_Character217/pseuds/Out-of-Character217
Summary: He wants to hear it just as much as Leon wants to say it, and he briefly wonders why here and now is the only time Leon can utter it. Why Leon can’t ever say it outside of the bedroom. Why they’ve never even discussed it before.





	Those Three Words

Leon’s hot breath leaves his dry lips in a gasp. Sweat beads on his brow, crinkled in concentration and frustration, and his back arches again, his arms pulling against his restraints. A small whine in the back of his throat is cut off and he nearly chokes on the hot, dry air that rushes into his lungs when Cloud takes him deeper. He’s not rushing towards an orgasm, but he’s so ready for one it might come quicker than anticipated and he runs a foot down Cloud’s side in warning. A little thrill goes through him when Cloud knocks it aside roughly, holding his thigh down with a strong hand and a firm squeeze. The finger against his prostate curls again and Leon digs his toes into the sheets. 

“Cloud, I…” is all he manages to get out before he’s rendered mute again by Cloud’s mouth; his cock hitting the back of Cloud’s throat like that. He arches again and pushed himself down onto Cloud’s fingers. 

Cloud squeezes his thigh again in warning and pushes hard against his prostate, enjoying the way Leon trembles around him; the way he can’t help but squirm and writhe in helpless pleasure with his arms tied behind his back.

“Fuck I’m… I’m cuming…” Leon says all in a rush, and Cloud looks up and watches how he tips his head back, mouth gone slack and he shudders when it finally hits. 

Cloud doesn’t stop. He keeps on pushing against Leon’s prostate, keeps on taking him into his mouth and swallows down around his salty release and he makes sure he stays hard despite how much Leon is mewling and squirming now. Keeps him still with a firm hand pressed down on his thigh and takes him into that pleasure/pain place of ecstasy where everything is too much - even the slightest brush of lips against skin - and Cloud has his whole mouth around Leon still. Has three fingers inside him keeping him open and Leon pushes back against it, choking out a strangled sob as he finishes cuming and hurtles headlong into the overstimulation. Predictably, he starts to beg:

“Cloud… please, stop. Urgh, please… I-I can’t.”

Cloud knows damn well that he can.

**”Why do we need a safeword anyway?” Cloud had asked naively. 

“Because I’m going to beg you to stop, but I won’t really mean it. I want you to keep going until you’ve had enough.” 

“That might take a while.” Cloud had smirked. 

“That’s the point.”**

Cloud smirks again now, mouth full of Leon’s twitching cock and he can’t honestly remember a time when he’s been able to push Leon even close to his limit like this before. The man has so much self control. 

Cloud prepares himself for the transition, keeping it smooth as he lifts his mouth and sits up, and immediately takes Leon’s cock in his free hand instead - keeping up the pressure and the friction and refusing to give Leon even a moment of respite. His fingers are still buried deep and now that Cloud has removed himself from between Leon’s legs, Leon tries to close them. Cloud responds by dragging his fingers out, keeping them wide and Leon mewls at the stretch and shudders. Cloud pushes both of his knees down to the side and slides closer. He could take Leon in one single thrust like this.

Leon’s body is twisted and aching from his bonds and his orgasm, and he can’t help the way he shakes and flinches with every stroke of Cloud’s firm hand. He begs him to stop and wants him to continue. 

“Please, Cloud… stop… it’s too much.” 

That’s the point, Cloud thinks and bends down over Leon and kisses him, stealing his breath as he pushes inside with his tongue and his cock. He can feel the way Leon locks up, and then rips his mouth away, panting for air, squirming and groaning in discomfort and excitement and he lifts his knees, maybe to try and knock Cloud’s hand away from his steady strokes, or to pull Cloud in further, but it’s Cloud who has the real power here and he holds Leon’s knees down harder and snaps his hips. A threat: hold still. Or Leon will be sorry. 

Cloud can see the way Leon is straining against his bound arms, trapped underneath him still and tied up tight. He’s got no chance. He’s hot and tight and trembling hard and with a soft exhale Cloud starts to fuck him. 

He’s slow at first. He wants his own pleasure as much as he wants Leon’s and Cloud has never been able to find it anywhere better than inside Leon, taking him bit by bit. Loves stripping him down while staring at the face of a man normally so stoic and immovable as he begins to cry from so much pleasure. 

Leon has stopped begging. Has moved passed the initial pain barrier and has sunk deep into a haze. He’s overheated and trembling and he can’t stop the involuntary twitching of his body every time Cloud pushes inside. The hand that strokes him at the same time is off pace. On purpose. Cloud wants Leon to cum again long before Cloud does and hes brutal about it. Fisting him hard and fast. Watching Leon’s face carefully as tears start to leak from his lash line, and his mouth hangs open in a silent moan. Cloud can feel how much he wants to curl up in himself. A defence against the onslaught but he pins him down and forces him to take it. Ride through it until he has no option but to give in and cum again as Leon let’s go and releases a strangled cry. It coats Cloud’s hand this time and he uses it to ease the way a little. Chafing isn’t a problem, Leon’s told him. It adds to it, but he’s cautious nonetheless. 

Leon is senseless. Crying and shaking and moaning nonsense and with some surprising amount of strength he tries to roll away onto his stomach, away from Cloud’s hand that still won’t stop but Cloud has him firmly in place and there’s a moment of intense struggle before Leon collapses again against the pillows and gasps for air. 

“C-Cloud… stop… stop… I-I, please! I can’t… not again, please.” 

Cloud bends down and ghosts the tip of his nose against Leon’s sweaty temple. “Yes you can,” he whispers, leaving the lightest of kisses there against his burning skin. He’s still fucking him. Slow and even. Still fisting him through that next level of pain that morphs into an unintelligible string of curse words. Cloud’s more worried about Leon hyperventilating. He shushes him, coos him down and encourages him to breathe through it. “That’s it, you can do it.” 

Leon rocks his head back and forth. “Can’t…” he whines. “...s’too much.” 

Cloud kisses him for a moment. Lazy, sloppy, full of tongue and spit and hot breath and he wants Leon on the point of passing out. Overstimulated and out of air. 

“You promised me you could take it,” he challenges against his mouth and Leon sobs. “And I’m not done with you yet.” Cloud nips at Leon’s bottom lip and pulls away, sits up and lets go of Leon’s cock just for a moment.

Flipping Leon over onto his knees is relatively easy. He’s so compliant and exhausted. Now he’s kneeling in front of Cloud, ass up and head pushed into the pillows and his bound arms are easy leverage for Cloud to hold onto. He pushes down on them hard, forcing Leon to bow before him and arch his back unless he wants his wrists to snap. 

Cloud pushes back inside and changes the pace, snapping his hips harder, making sure he’s actually pushing past Leon’s prostate and he reaches round, finding Leon’s cock still hard and twitching between his legs and he fists it again. Cloud can angle himself deeper like this, and he hears how much further inside he is when Leon keens loudly, the sound muffled by the pillow he’s biting down on. He fucks him senseless. No mercy this time as Cloud pounds down into him hard enough to bruise and Leon let’s go of his first, fully formed scream. He’s nearing the point. That point where the very last shred of his self control and his dignity will be stripped away. Leon’s fighting it, Cloud can tell. Will fight against it with every last fibre of his being because it isn’t in his nature to do anything less and this is the only way he can give himself permission to just let go. To say what he really wants to say.

Cloud hooks an arm around Leon’s body - across his chest - and pulls him up. Settles him back against his chest and holds them both steady as he re-positions himself on his knees. He keeps on fisting him. Keeps on fucking him and holding him still despite how much Leon’s trying to fight and he brings his mouth close to Leon’s ear.

“It won’t stop until you say it.” He tells him. Biting down gently into the soft curve of Leon’s neck. 

Leon tilts his head back and let’s it fall against Cloud’s shoulder. Throat exposed and bobbing while his mouth hangs open and he screws his eyes shut. 

“I won’t… I-I can’t, Cloud.” He's flinching and twitching constantly and his whole body is flushed with pain and pleasure. Whole body taught and screaming as he’s forced towards another release, and the room is filled with nothing but his desperate sobs and the perverse slap slap slap of skin against skin. 

“Say it - make me cum.” Cloud commands. Doesn’t mind he’s beginning to sound a little desperate himself. He wants to hear it just as much as Leon wants to say it, and he briefly wonders why here and now is the only time Leon can utter it. Why Leon can’t ever say it outside of the bedroom. Why they’ve never even discussed it before. 

“Don’t,” Leon begs, teeth clenched and mouth a firm line as he arches up and his body gets ready. 

Cloud fucks him harder and strokes him faster and there’s a brief moment where everything goes quiet and then Leon releases the breath he's been holding in one long, hard won confession.

“I love you!” He’s sobbing, shaking, cuming hard one final time and it pushes Cloud over the edge. Doesn’t realise he needs to hear it but it rushes on him all the same and he cums too, slamming into Leon as he bites down hard on Leon’s neck and growls low in his throat. 

He takes his time slowing his pace. But eventually he stills. Hand stopping it’s punishing rhythm over Leon’s cock and he lets it go and hears the grateful exhale of breath from Leon as he does. He shifts Leon in his arms gently and is mindful of the fact he’s too far gone still. “I’ve got you.” He promises as he kisses along Leon’s shoulder and maneuvers him back onto his front. Lying him down on the damp sheets and removes himself from inside Leon with a reverent forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. He unties him first, stripping away the bindings quickly and he takes an arm into his hand and straightens it carefully. Working out the kinks and the sore muscles while they’re still warm. His hands move across Leon’s shoulders, thumbs pressing into the muscle there too as he gently massages him and then he skims his hands down Leon’s sides, soothing the goosebumped flesh that’s started to shiver. He stretches himself out beside him and turns him onto his side, back to his chest and hooks a leg over Leon’s to keep him there, circling an arm around his chest as an additional achour and presses his face into the back of Leon’s neck. Inhales the scent of sweat and presses his lips to the scorched skin. 

“I love you too,” he whispers. Doesn’t know if Leon even hears him in these moments or is still far away, but he thinks it’s worth saying out loud anyhow. As a last thought he fumbles behind him and pulls the blanket up over them and switches off the lamp. In the morning Leon will be sore and tired but Cloud will help him into the shower and carry on working out those kinks. Leon might even end up on his knees thanking Cloud in his own way. But they won’t ever mention those three little words. Not out there in the wide world. Not where they are vulnerable and easily broken. They belong here, in the space between their bodies and in between the stolen moments of time they share. Cloud closes his eyes and feels the peace and relief of release; feels the slow and steady rhythm of Leon’s heart. He slows his breathing to match it, and falls asleep.


End file.
